1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera having a capability of inputting information from the back cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional device for inputting items of information into a camera is provided with a number of actuating members in the form of levers, dials or buttons, either equal to, or less than, the number of the items. In the latter, any two of some of the actuating members are operated at the same time to select a sequence of functions, thus being provided as the multi-function actuating members.
For the camera with such an information input device, most of the actuating members are laid out on the upper and front sides of the camera. In particular, the aforesaid levers and the dials, if any, are made to take their places in the neighborhood of the shutter release button.
The conventional camera of the character described above has the following problems:
Suppose, while aiming the camera at an object, one has yet to input information into the camera by the actuating member on the front or upper side thereof, then the index, middle or third finger of his or her right hand must be used to operate that actuating member. Because this is very difficult to do, one has many occasions for moving the index finger away from touching the shutter button. Therefore, the probability of missing a good shutter chance becomes high.
With the motor drive device (or high-speed winding device) attached to the camera, when taking vertical shots, one has to use another release button which is provided on that motor drive device for the vertical position. In this case, because no equivalent actuating members to the aforesaid ones are provided in the neighborhood of the second release button, they cannot be operated under the condition that the index finger is touching, but not fully pressing, it. Therefore, it is impossible to input information, while simultaneously aiming the camera at the object to be photographed.